Restless Night
by Psianabel
Summary: "The nights are long at war, but spending them in the arms of a loved one surely makes them better." More comfort than hurt. Takes place during the storyline. Fluffy 67.


A low sigh flooded through the room. Light blue eyes flickered open and swept back and forth to find anything that would make the restlessness go away. Through the window gleamed rays of the moon and illuminated the room in a dark gray.

Shifting slightly on the bed, the fretful girl finally found something she could focus on. The tangling mess of white hair spilled out in front of her caught her attention and moved a bit when the exhaled air flew pass. The girl lying in front of her was sound asleep and the only movement seen was the small rise and fall of her chest. The sheets were drawn a bit back and hugged her midsection, revealing her bare shoulders under the top she wore. No snoring or anything like that came from her.

It was a peaceful and calming atmosphere, very different from the world outside. And for now it was a nice change.

She sighed again and took the opportunity to embrace the calmness. Hoping not to wake the other girl, she carefully wrapped herself around the sleeping form, laying her arms softly under the shoulders and tucked her chin above the crown of the girl's head. The rest of her body followed suit and moved herself close to tangle her legs with the other ones.

The sleeping girl stirred at the sudden change of things. She exhaled in a puff of air to announce her awake and purple eyes fluttered open to figure out what happened. The moonlight was strong enough to let her see the hand that lied just a few centimeters away from hers. Moving a bit forward she took the hand in her own and softly ran a thumb over the knuckles. A sudden sharp inhale was heard when she first touched the smooth skin there. Maybe a symbol that she didn't expect the gentle gesture in the first place.

"Sice?" The girl in front whispered as she slowly turned around and released herself from the grip -the hand still in hers- to face her with half lidded eyes.  
"Seven, I thought you were sleeping," Sice grunted with a sleepy voice. She reached out to Seven and wrapped her arms around her middle again, burying her head in the cleavage of the girl. Seven shifted a bit to hold her close with a sigh escaping her lips. She was concerned, like usual.  
"Can't sleep?" _Again? _Her voice vibrated against Sice's head who immediately shook her head.

There were many nights like this. Nights in which one of them lied wide awake with no hope of sleep. Most of the time it was Sice who had this problem. The girl who is cold and distant to others, brash and doesn't mince words, letting no one near her. Except for this one person she currently hold close. Out of nowhere she invaded her heart like no one else did and was the only one who had the permission to see her like this. The cool and hard mask fit her perfectly around Class Zero, but around Seven she could relax and forget the war for once. The war that occurred outside of the safe halls of Akademeia.

Sice sighed at the calmness she found in Seven's arms. Maybe she could find a bit rest now, likely no deep refreshing sleep, but enough rest to be concentrated tomorrow – should there be a new important mission for example.

The uneasiness in her body slowly faded when Seven began to caress over her head in gently moving circles. It calmed her down a lot and soon she became finally relaxed. Seven had done this a lot already in the past few weeks to know what Sice needed most now – just the two of them sharing a few silent moments together. Sice snuggled further to her, almost sticking her head between Seven's breasts. The latter girl chuckled at the failed attempt.

But still.

Sice's sleeping problems happened quite regular now in the past week and Seven was honestly concerned. Normally it would fade after a day of rest, but now things turned into the extreme for unexplained reason.

"You should go to Mother with your sleeping problem," muttered Seven as she gently ran her hand over Sice's head again. "I bet she can help you with that."

"Mh." A long exhaled breath followed. "Okay, I will go in the morning before class. Just for you, so you will stop worrying."

"Good."

A small silence followed, all the while Seven stroked through her hair and down her spine to give Sice all the attention she needed right now. And Sice appreciated that very much.

Eventually Seven was on the brink of sleep again and struggled with keeping on the massage. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Sice who smiled at the sight.

"Go to sleep. You don't have to stay awake the whole night because of me."

"You okay if I will?"

Sice snorted at the response and wiggled herself free from the girl a bit to look at her. "I just said so damned. Now sleep."

"Alright."

After a long lasting goodnight kiss, Seven tucked her chin over Sice's crown of head again and closed her eyes. Just right before she fell asleep, she whispered in a low tune "I'm always here for you."  
Sice just responded with a smile and eventually found the rest she needed in the arms of her sleeping girlfriend.

"I love you too, Seven."


End file.
